Demon Brothers of Fairy Tail
by Black-Night-Runner
Summary: Some people have a destiny, to do something that would change the world. The problem would be was start their destiny, and the way he would be foretold. Watch the boy grow, and change not one but two worlds if possible .
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no in **no way profiting** from both NARUTO or FAIRY TAIL! Any manga/anime/merchandise i use (by chance) is for **fan-fantasy only.**

* * *

"Stop talking."- Characters talking.

(Look at this place.)- Characters inside thoughts.

_**LIGHTNING- **_Spells and Jutsus being used.

* * *

=Underground Chamber=

The size of the chamber was huge, that of a modern auditorium, and the are dozens of candles floating in the air not being touch at all. In the middle of the room stood eight people in a complete circle all spread out. In the middle sat one person lotus position. Each person was covered in black robes connected with hoods over their face, on the front there was a symbol that looked like two interlocked curved wings. The symbols themselves were white with purple outline.

They were standing on a large sealing array that has a light-purple tinted color to it. Three circles around each other with different runes inside of them. The center of the seal laid an eight-pointed star each filed with one rune.

Behind all of this stood three squads of soldiers all lined up waiting for orders on the fly.

"Alright, the seals are in place. Let's begin shall we?" Spoke an old gruff voice from the center.

"Are we really going through with this? The risk of failure is to much the cost." One slightly panicked voice spoke next.

Another more knowledgeable voice spoke. "To achieve a goal, risk taking is all but required. If not then you do not plan to obtain said goal in the first place."

"Enough talk; let's get this over with so we can have more slaves to work for us." This voice was less patient and more exciting to go through with it.

"Still though…" "Stop being such a wimp and just do it already! Dam It!" Panicked voice got cut off by the impatient excited voice.

"Enough!" Shouted the old voice, which then got up and turned to their troops to give out their orders. "When the doors open you have a four hour limit due to the fact were opening two doors at the same time. Gather as much people you can and bring them back

|"{, once they close then you're stuck in that world. Understand. "

"WE UNDERSTAND SIR!" Shouted the soldiers that have assorted swords, ropes, chains and other tools.

Said leader turn back around into his sitting position. The other eight standing started chanting and focus their energy into the seal. This began to glow and radiated such raw power leveling the air in the room with a heavy pressure.

The old man in the middle focused his energy into the seal to bring it out on his command.

"Hear the words Hear the rhyme, Open doors of space and time, Allow us through to what we find, What we seek through endless time. _**Lost Magic: Two Dimensional Doorways!**_**"**

With these words the ground started to rumble like an earthquake taking place. Two giant doors rose up, on the right side a picture of an angel holding a shield and sword, in the left side a terrifying demon horn, claws, the works. The both faced each other in the middle was a giant eye of sorts acting as the lock.

Each side open showing two different villages, one in the forest and the other in sand. On his orders the troops marched in dividing them to two teams.

With another look to their forces the eight people watched with pleased looks. Their leader was the only one with a cruel smile. "One step closer to bring back Lord Zeref."

=Scene: Hidden Leaf=

The day was finally over for Konohagakure (Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) and the citizens are preparing for sleep. One young boy who was hiding in the forest eating his full.

This boy had spiky blond hair that went sleek in the back reaching his upper back, crystal blue eyes, and three faint whiskers scars on each cheek. He wore a black one piece jumpsuit with short-sleeves for the arms and legs.

This individual name was Naruto Uzumaki or better known as the Village Prankster. The only time he would do pranks was when others got on his bad side. For example, throw him dirty looks, and insult him (verbally + physically).

Because of this you can see him wondering the streets looking for purpose. He like the idea of being a ninja and all, but get real why protect a place that doesn't want anything to do with you.

He was so intone with his inner battle that he didn't notice the presence of another just behind him. Until, he saw a shadow that wasn't his out the corner of his eye.

He turned around to see a man dressed in black and white battle robes with a sinister smile on his face. With his personal history, Naruto know what's going to happen and it ghost on him (an expression).

He took time to see where he was running but he didn't feel the rope lassoed around his waist and get pulled back. Knowing something was wrong he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? SOMEONE HEL…." His sentence was cut short by a hard punch into his stomach. The wind knocked out of him allowed him to fall limp on the ground.

His captive pulled him onto his shoulder and ran to the 'door'. The pair got close for the other stranger to see them, "That it? Only one little kid, much of a coward to get an older one?"

Other soldiers laugh, the captor sighed "As long he's able to work, age means nothing."

Naruto wasn't fully knocked just extremely winded and saw what look like door of sought showing another area. His last though before going out was, "Have to get away…to tired...to...move…"

Once everyone was in the door closed up, never to be opened again.

=Scene Change/Hidden Sand=

Inside Sunagakure (Village Hidden by Sand) we see something similar happen but this is different. Two people are running from the same people garb in black and white battle robes.

One was an adult with fair skin, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a sandy brown anbu vest, over a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, pants and sandals. Holding hands of a child he's to fair skin, red hair, green eyes with tanuki-like black eye rings, wearing light-green poncho under it was a dark blue short-sleeve shirt, khaki style pants and sandals.

The older male Yashamaru let go of the Gaara's hand to spin-kick the assailant away from them. Grabbed the hand back and kept running know the enemy gaining speed.

Now, you're wondering why anyone, let alone the Yondaime Kazekage not helping these two. Allow me to explain, the Kazekage wants nothing to do with Gaara only seeing him as a failed experiment. He then asked Yashamaru to kill the child, but he developed a bond with him. So he cut ties to both of them. Everyone in the village hates dealing with Gaara, so much that it transfer to Yashamaru as well. Besides its not any secret that their Kazekage want the kid dead.

Before for all this happened the Fourth Kazekage (Gaara father, his brother in law) wanted him to corner him psychologically and assassinate him. When the time came Gaara was nowhere in sight, he went to look for him only find him cornered in a back alley by two unknown men.

Gaara was scared and didn't know what to do, for some reason the sand use to protect him didn't work. He shut his eyes waiting for it them to take instead heard some rustling, clang sounds.

"You okay, Gaara?" asked a worried voice. He opens his eyes and saw a sand ninja in front with a veal on the face. Seeing this he became more panicked and starts crying.

Seeing this Yashamaru quickly took off his wraps and showed his face to young Gaara. "It's just me, Gaara." He said trying to reassure him, it worked. He calmed down enough, ran over to give a big hug.

"Uncle Yashy! Uncle Yashy!" Over and over kept saying the name of his precious person make sure it was real.

"I'm here. I'm here, but we have to leave there more coming." Said Yashamaru in a loving tone. He then start running with the child to get away from the men.

We return to see both Yashamaru and Gaara run towards the training grounds only to see more of them. Putting himself between them and Gaara, he took out two kunais in a defensive stance.

While still behind his uncle Gaara peeked out and saw something behind the bad men, he saw a 'door'. Looking to the left of them he also saw some people being gagged and the walked through said 'door'.

"What do you want with us?" Yelled out Yashamaru.

One soldier stepped out from the other side of the field, "You come with us to work for us."

"Need more information than that I'm afraid." Yashamaru respond back.

Throughout this little conversation they had someone use chain magic to move through the sand. The chain came closer to Gaara from behind. without them knowing of course.

Getting irritated by this man, but saw what his comrade just did decide to keep his act up. "We just need more workers to build a tower. Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way."

Now Yashamaru knew how to fight but being a medic-nin, he was meant to save lives. Having young Gaara there, he knew his choice. "Okay you win. Just let me keep Gaara near me, that's it."

"Sigh. Fine, whatever you two tie them up together and let's go we're running out of time." Spoke the squad leader.

"Roger!" Around of these went the rest of their mouths.

Gaara became frightful at them moving closer, his Uncle Yashy turn him toward himself. "Don't worry were ever we go well be together. I promise." Yashamaru trying to calm the child down.

After tightening the rope on all prisoners they moved out. Heading towards the doorway, the prisoners took one last look at their home. The door closed, ending the sight.

=Scene Change-Cell Blocks=

We see several new prisoners walking through the hallways till they arrive at multiple human-size prison cells. Each cell held up to seven people, the bars part only enough that only a cat can walk through.

Yashamaru and Gaara was placed in the same cell, now looking at the others being place like animals.

"What do the want from us?" Asked the crying little child. Yashamaru come over and hugged him tight try to calm the scared child, giving him the brightest of smiles. He looks up to him, see such beauty and slowly but surely the crying ceases. While inside he was asking that as well.

"They want us to work for them, to build this tower for them." Answer an unknown calm-shy voice.

Both turn to see a young female child, with scarlet hair going to the lower neck, brown eyes wearing nothing but an oversize light blue dress. What stood out about her she looked scuffed up abet.

"How long were you here?" Asked Yashamaru.

"Don't know never kept track of it. .'' Answer the girl.

"I see. Well, I'm Yashamaru this little guy is Gaara my nephew. What's your name?" Asked the adult, little Gaara just gave a smile smile and waved.

See this happen, the young female contemplates on telling them. Yashamaru seeing this just waited for the answer wanting to be friends with her.

"Ezra." She said lightly.

"What?" Said Gaara finding his voice back.

"Ezra, that's my name."

"Okay. Would you like…." Yashamaru didn't get to finish when they heard some noise coming from the stairs. Getting louder and louder, it seems to be yelling.

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" They know the sound came from a child. What sound like flesh hitting flesh and hitting a wall they all flinched at it.

"Finally he shut up. Should've gagged him when I got him." Said another voice.

"Put him in here." Said a second voice.

All three occupants in the room saw two of those men carry what look like a child. They then tossed said child inside not caring how rough he hit the cold wet floor. They look at the slaves with hatred, locked the bars back in place and left not looking back to them attending the child.

Yashamaru used his medic-ninjustu to heal the boy, while being surprise that the child was subconsciously healing with chakra already. Looking at his face he saw three scars on each cheek like whiskers. Putting his attention at the stomach he saw what look like a seal fading away.

(Could the seal appear when using chakra? I have some mediocre knowledge of seals but it better than nothing I suppose.) Thought Yashamaru, he tested that theory and behold it came back. He could feel and see that seal was really strong from his short contact with it.

(It was just a touch, but I felt it. There was a second source of chakra, which means that he's just like Gaara.) He came to a realization at that moment, not one but two jinchuriki with him.

Hearing groning sounds his attention moved towards said child. Gaara and Ezra look at him as well.

(Where am I? What happen?) These thought running in his head with no answer. Gathering his barrings, he's in a dry cold cell, multiple crack along the wall adding the effect of frightening the child. He feels his body shaking uncontrollably and his breathing hitching every so often. He was scared out his mind and didn't what to do.

Yashamaru seeing this went over to calm the child down. Nothing was working and his voicing coming back allowing him to scream just a bit.

"We need to calm him down now or the guards going to come back." Said Ezra, looking both concern and scared.

"I know but nothing I'm doing is helping." Yashamaru said looking confuse on what to do. Don't get him wrong now he know what to do. Having experience with young Gaara.

Said Gaara came over and just hugged him. Holding him tight, this conection was all they need. The child calmed down enough that the screaming didn't bring the guards. What nobody knew was that that both demons inside each child knew about each other.

Showing signs of being tired the blonde child went to sleep. Gaara still holding him heard his breathing mellow steadily.

"Well, he seems to have the right idea. Why don't we get some needed rest and well planned what to do tomorrow?" Yashamaru told the remaining children. Said children took the advice and slept next to the blonde. Reassuring him they were still with him. Yashamaru looked at this with soft eyes, and right there he made his mind up to look after the kids.

(Until then, I'll keep these little three kids safe.) With these thought he too went to sleep.

* * *

FINISH!

Yashamaru: We escape the sand hellhole only to whine up in the dungeon. (T_T)

B-N-R: Calm down you'll be free soon.

Yashamaru: Your emjoying this arent you.

B-N-R: You know it...hehehe

Yasha chases B-N-R around the room wanting to hurt him.

Gaara/Naruto: (Both said) SIGH, please comment thank you! (Both bowing thanks)

At last, well after you finish reading please give me your reviews. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no in **no way profiting** from both NARUTO or FAIRY TAIL! Any manga/anime/merchandise i use (by chance) is for **fan-fantasy only.**

"Stop talking."- Characters talking.

(Look at this place.)- Characters inside thoughts.

_**LIGHTNING- **_Spells and Justus being used.

* * *

(18 Months - Year and Half Later)

Time flies when all you do is work like a dog. Everyday was the same ritual, you wake up, receive bread and water, work what ever they tell you do, receive bread and water, then call it a night. Normally, Naruto would never take such bull shit and be strong willed, but when you have guards willing to strike you tend to learn fast. Plus having an adopted brother and uncle show concern told him to calm down. Though he did make a friend with Erza, for some reason she was changed prison cells and neither of three have seen her yet.

Of course, doing the minor breaks they have (no one complained getting extra rest) our three-man group meet the other inmates. Though they like talking to them, Yashamaru knew not to overly associate with them. This was to protect themselves from being used in anything (the two little ones didn't know though).

During this time the two demons only came out to talk when all three were asleep. The physical labored wore them out each time, the guards were especially cruel to Yashamaru, forcing him to work twice as hard. They wanted to get a feel on the new environment, since they felt vulnerable and trust they didn't like the feeling.

Oh, they also meet a very mysterious, intelligent, and powerful person. They really need to coma up with a plan, asap.

=**Flashback**=

Just like every other night they all went to bed on the cold floor beside each other to preserve warmth. Making sure that they were asleep, the demons woke up and conversed on the situation and discuss a well thought out plan. Naruto woke with crimson red slit eyes and Gaara woke up with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Feeling a shift in weight the only adult began to stir but Kyubi hit a pressure point knocking him out.

They move away a little and set in front of each other with a blank stare. "Unbelievable, it's bad enough we're sealed in these children but to be further treated as trash! I won't stand for it you hear me, won't stand for it!"

"Stop your yelling Shukaku, or they'll hear us. In the current problem we can;t do anything serious, unless we risked these two bodies. Trust me, I ain't a big fan of dying today or any other day." An irritated demon told the other and it worked, with some growling.

"Yeah yeah, so what you get from just looking through the brat's mind. These humans may look weak but they are anything but with that strange power they wield." Shukaku was never the one to think before acting but this time it called for it.

Kyubi was not only going through Naruto's mind but his own observations as well. "Staying silent for this long, allowed me to since all these humans in this strange tower. These powers were talking about come from the tools not the bodies. This points out that the humans doesn't necessarily have this power but the weapons they use. Except, for one of these captors have this power or whatever they call it hidden away."

Shukaku took everything in and crossed referenced what he came across. When a particular thought hit him, "Wait, I wouldn't say hidden more like using suppression. I know this, with this crappy seal we have I had done the same thing even if I wanted out didn't want to die in the process."

Nodding his head to that, the kept talking about their plans when...

"It's not everyday you see two kids talking like grown adults." A surprisingly silky voice sounded out and driving their thought to a screeching halt.

(WHAT THE FUCK, HOW DIDN'T WE SENSE HER?!) They were demon for goodness sake, yet some stranger just walked to their front cell with out sound nor alert. Whoever the hell this person was not only dangerous but have excellent stealth as well, a terrible time for them.

They looked who was there, a most beauty of a woman was there. Standing at 5'8, long silky sheen hair that was silver turning violet towards the end that stopped to the knees, lock of hair one the right side of her face with purple wraps, creamy skin color with violet eye shadow, red eyes and plump lips. She wore a longed sleeve kimono opened at the wrists not to cover the hands, open slit on the left hand side-show gorgeous legs, yellow obi with a small purple rope with beads and a hanging wide red rope with a beautiful teal orb of sorts. Same orbs around her ankles and neck as a neck-lass with a brown charm **(1)**.

Despite her beauty they knew she held power, very much that she could win against them (remember small bodies). The look in here eyes were as if a child found new toys to play with. Looking closer, dare they say it but her smile hid one with a nasty ass plan that was formulating right on the spot.

"So what should I do, either tell the guards who or what you are or...you can help me with a little task?" They both knew it wasn't a question nor request more like a hint to freedom. From here on out they had to play their cards and pray to any deity to get out with a good deal.

"If we do help you with your task or whatever it is, do we get something in return for this possible mission of yours?" Kyubi took charge before Shukaku could even open that mouth of is and get them into more trouble. He sent a look to his brother to shut up and he took the hint.

"I can supply you the tools for this little mission of sorts. I will even go as far to say that there is a way out of this tower. They only thing you have to do is retrieve somebody for me, do we have an agreement?" Both demons looked to each other and both talked through their eyes, something that the women couldn't follow. Turning back the nodded their head yes. Nodding, she continue, "This person is different from the other prisoners, they plan to move her to another secure location. I will call you two and the adult human in a week times to tell you the rest. You'll need his cooperation to succeed and like I said we all benefit from this." Turning around she made he leave, gracefully silent as she came.

"Um, Kyubi what just happened?" A confused and curious Shukaku asked.

"My dear, dear brother we've just been recruited for a mission. One that will not only set us free but will have our first contact within this world. I'll able to sweet talk something else from her, that's if you don't open that mouth up." An equally surprised Kyubi said, before going into a deadpan look towards the other.

"Yeah yeah, I understand, oh holy leader you."

=**End Flashback**=

It was only naturally they would accept the mission, though explaining it to Yashamaru was something a little hard. When he found demons be damned, he made sure that the kids couldn't hear, see or experience the unimaginable fucking world of pain he laid waste to the two demons. The week went by fast, from working to the beatings the two demons endured. The time came for the appointed meeting.

They three prisoners was escorted to the mystery ladies main room. The guard that was doing the job was walking a slight spring of fear in his step. When asked he just said that the lady there were going to see was the most sadistic border lining psychotic person ever. The just shrugged their shoulders, knowing far worse or the same people from their world.

The soon came upon a medieval looking door, the guard knocked and stepped back. The voice inside said enter, the guard left while they went inside and closed the door. Said door just vanished.

The room was not nor medium, it was large with three book shelves on all sides. Filled with books, scrolls, vases, equipment, etc. In the middle was large spring filled with assortment of fish and flowers, in the middle of the was island. The woman was sitting on the island cross-legged (kimono long enough to cover), with a small table in front with some papers and three mats in front. There were two medium chests, one on each side of the table.

She looked up slide some papers aside and jester for them to sit, Yashamaru in the middle, Kyubi to the right, and Shukaku to the left. She then slide a file folder across to them, they studied the files looking any errors or loopholes. The saw a picture with a white golden ringed cloaked person, with large red seals surrounding the body. They looked at her waiting to begin this meeting.

"Okay, so the stupid shit for brains didn't know how to break the seals and that my friends is good for us. The thing is when not if, when they break the seals they'll gain access to magic and that would be very wrong. Unlike your world we use magic, mages of all kind do anyway. The people that bought you here only have access to magical tools, and the ghouls that patrol the areas. In exactly 12 hours, there will be riot so large the tower will in chaos. You are to use this time to make your way three levels down to cell, then take the map you have and use it to guide you through the pipes. They will lead you to the back of the island, a small motor boat will be there waiting for you. Take said boat to another larger boat named the Sky Rider, you three cannot be seen at all. Find another way to get on, stay out of sight until the boat reach its destination." She paused to let it sink in.

"With the same map, use it to travel to a nearby village known as Sky Realm. Find a residential inn called Star's Loft, tell the my name and they will allow you to rest until i contact you again. Any questions?" They all took and ran the information through their heads.

Yashamaru nodded, "Are your instigating this riot or did another of prisoners doing this?"

"No, the other inmates are taking the chances of obtaining freedom. I'm just providing them with the tools they need, secretly of course. Besides they just might win because, no body will know those idiots are already dead. This was just perfect time of doing it this way." She reply backed.

"That's all fine and dandy, but you have yet to tell us your name." Shukaku stated.

Gaining a sweat dropped, scratching her head and laughing embarrassingly, "Forgive me, my name is June."

"What of the equipment we'll be using for this mission?" Stated Kyubi.

She pointed to the two chests, "Inside the chests you will find some new clothes, some money in water proof bags, and a special treat that I think you'll like. The materials in there will help you very much adapting to our world."

All three did a double take, "What do you getting adapted to your world? We just do this job, open the strange door and bounce back to our world. Simple as that."

June just sat there and sighed, for she knew just what they were about hear they won't like it. "I am afraid that you are all mistaking, the spell is forbidden and lost for a reason. They used that spell to essentially crossed through space and time no human nor other being was to posse such magic. The door was only one way trip, once it's used you can't use it again. Though that doesn't mean there are some other more safer ways taking you back home. Once again you have my most heartfelt apology."

The three man team just sat there and was trying to come to terms. Though in hindsight they can just stay here get stronger because they knew they weren't going t get stronger there (Yashamaru, Naruto, Gaara). They nodded their head, they will stay in their cell till the appointing time came to officially start the mission.

(12 hours later)

KABOOM!

The entire tower just rocked with explosions going off inside the building. Screams could be heard from all sides, viciously acting one another, the slaves for freedom and guards to keep the slave in line. When the time came, all three of our heros bolted down the hallway following the map to the lower levels of cells. When checking the map they see their coming up on the target. They stop on the only turn to get a view and finding two guards standing on the both sides of the cage.

It is on long narrowed hallway, no break offs or anything, the cage, guards, and off world prisoners. Coming with a plan was relatively simple. Shukaku summoned some of his sand and had it flowing along ceiling. The ceiling was dark enough to cover the sand in shadows and allowed the send grab both the guards from necks and drag them off the ground and proceeded to crush their body's before they could scream. Dropping the dead on the other end of the hall, they came towards the cage door and Kyubi used his claws to break the lock.

Yashamaru rushed in, grabbed the package and carried it towards the underground pipe networks. They ran into some problems from some ghouls but with Kyubi and Shukaku, got rid of each one of them. They was making good on time, and running fast when the rumbling just became more violent.

"Man, those prisoners are putting up one hell of fight. Wish I could go up there and soak my sand on their blood it would be delicious.!" Shukaku just had to make such a comment in font of the package. So maturely, Kyubi punched his head teasingly on the head to make him stop. They kept running until they saw a bright light just ahead of them. They knew what lied ahead of them, one thing they all wanted the most and that was FREEDOM!

A soon the passed the opening, the reached the beach. Such a beautiful beach it was both breath-taking and allusion to stop you from leaving. They felt and heard more than saw the fighting going on the other side of island. None of that matter for they high tailed over to mentioned speed boat, nothing fancy and it could hold them all.

With everybody all secured, they started the boat (good thing had instructions first). As soon as the start moving they, saw several ghouls and slave guards coming their way. Shukaku stood at the back, raised his right hand, a few seconds later the sand beneath the guards feet moved high up around them. The sand came back down with monstrous force blowing a high cloud of sand dust, obscuring them from view. Even with the multitude of magical beams firing at them, not one of them hits the boat and they made a very quick escape.

Yashsamaru was driving the boat, the package was sitting to his right and the two demons were at the end behind them. All four didn't need to say, they were happy-go-lucky ecstatic. Now they just needed to deliver this mystery girl, whoever the hell she was. Kyubi looked at the sun, noticing is was going into evening and they still haven't found not ship or anything.

Sometime later, we see a larger boat coming into view with another smaller boat on the side. The ship had the making of royalty that you don't see everyday so whoever the girl was she was extremely important. Both inside and outside the boat show luxurious decor, high-end style, it just scream RICH, WEALTH, and ROYALTY **(2)**. There also was a big party going down, welcoming the return of the hood clad person. Though out all this, no one saw small eye floating in the top corner of the room watching everything going on. Nor did they see a small blur running here and there collecting things from food, water, or any other knacks.

The only that saw this was the mysterious and ever one step ahead Ms. June. She had a small smile that went unnoticed, she knew the moment those three come through the doorway she needed them. No, she wanted them their powers were just if not much more than hers and she loved it. She looked at the hood clad girl, even though she was completely cover she knew deep down she'll love those three as well. The thing about he plan is that for this to work a lot of deception would have to go into it for now, but she could live with that.

"Mhmm...Those three will go very far and i would like to go see it happened." With that she lifted her drink, down it and return to the party.

* * *

***Demon Brothers of Fairy Tail - END***

Sorry, for being so late its just school has become hectic and well I kind of hit a writer's block. Tee-hee!

Go here to take a look, or general description of them.

1. Picture of June, **NOT MY CHARACTER JUST BORROWING:** art/Pokimono-BC-June-Scorched-Mountain-310954983

2. Picture of the ship, just without the skull n bone symbol: onepiece/images/d/d1/Oro_


End file.
